


Another WORLD

by Annabel



Category: None of KnJ's business
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel/pseuds/Annabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>◤所有内容◥ 拒绝上升<br/>◣都是假的◢</p><p>※高雷预警※  <br/>▁abo<br/>▂怀孕<br/>▃未成年怀孕<br/>▄现实设定</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> ◤所有内容◥ 拒绝上升  
> ◣都是假的◢
> 
> ※高雷预警※   
> ▁abo  
> ▂怀孕  
> ▃未成年怀孕  
> ▄现实设定

01

 

易烊千玺看着验孕棒上的两条杠愣了好几分钟，直到工作人员在门外喊“千玺？？千玺快出来还有十五分钟开始了！”

他吓得手一抖，匆匆忙忙把验孕棒塞到包里，快步走出去刚好撞到一个前辈身上，他连忙手护着肚子，堪堪站稳说了抱歉，直奔化妆间去

王俊凯在化妆间门口张望几次终于看到易烊千玺，着急的把他拉过来：“你是不是不太舒服？不舒服就别上了我去给导演说一下”

“没什么，估计是吃岔气了……没事”

王俊凯听他这么说，还是不太放心的摸了摸他的额头看有没有发烧，确定之后才舒了一口气：“也没发烧，今天聚餐时候吃清淡点”

他说完转身叫上王源，千玺偷偷把口袋里的验孕棒放进自己带的书包里，三个人一起走到了自己的位置上。易烊千玺摸着自己平平坦坦的小腹，犹豫了几秒还是叫住了准备走位的配舞哥哥，商量着把才加上没几天的那个后空翻的结尾动作给去掉，换成最开始的样子。王源看着反常的他小声问了一下王俊凯：“你昨天怎么折腾千玺了？今天后空翻都翻不动了”  
王俊凯白了他一眼“他为了练那个后空翻我都好几天没碰着他了，估计吃什么吃坏肚子了，这几天都没什么劲儿，去掉了正好省的我亲眼看着提心吊胆的”

开场舞易烊千玺想着肚子里可能有一个小东西手脚一直放不开，动作不敢做太大，一回想到昨天还在练舞室里练后空翻，他背后就一阵冷汗。终于有惊无险的过了开场。

这是他们第三次上这档国民综艺，跳完开场轮到拼盘的前辈个人秀，他们三个退到后台，王俊凯注意到易烊千玺鬓角都是汗水，担心的凑上去想让他接下来的活动都休息，但易烊千玺顾及着粉丝和主办方，考虑到这几天的练舞都没什么不适，大概是知道自己可能怀孕的心理作用，还是准备坚持完整场。

一系列游戏他都尽量放开但做不到无所顾虑，畏手畏脚显得有些弱气，但就是这点软嗲的样子让在场的粉丝个个都精神高潮了一次尖叫不断，让他的心情也跟着好了很多。但录制和播放的时间正是夏天最热的时候，节目新增了水池里的游戏，他下水前深吸了一口气，全程注意着脚下怕滑倒，和挨得最近的他源哥看着今天因为不舒服小心翼翼没精气神的千玺也处处帮着护着抱成团，翻栅栏也先跳过去然后拉着他慢慢过来。

等到节目录制完毕已经是傍晚了，三个人全身都湿了走出大楼风一吹拔凉拔凉的冷，易烊千玺忍不住弯着腰缩着肚子保暖，王俊凯见样把自己身上的外套也盖在他肩膀上，上了车易烊千玺靠在椅背，手上下蹭着肚子让身体暖和起来，回到了酒店易烊千玺直接奔到卫生间打开莲蓬头冲热水。等他缓过来慢悠悠的脱光衣服王俊凯就没羞没臊的裸着进来了，两腿中间的大鸟就晃在他眼前，让易烊千玺没眼看的转过了脸，同时企图把他给推出去。  
“诶诶诶千玺，就两间隔壁的王源用着呢”  
“那你去和源儿一块儿洗”  
“我不要！我要和你一块儿洗”

易烊千玺看着王俊凯胡搅蛮缠的样子，默认了这个人的可恶行径，本来热水冲冲就好了，王俊凯死洁癖还要用沐浴露，易烊千玺被迫擦了一身的泡泡，但王俊凯还不知足的伸手在他股缝里蹭过来蹭过去，让易烊千玺终于忍不住怒到：“你再乱动我就把你那玩意儿切了”

“千玺你太残忍了，你说我一个alpha马上就十七岁了血气方刚的，看着自己的omega憋了这么久摸摸都不行啊”王俊凯委屈脸看着易烊千玺

是的，就因为你憋不住才会让未满十六岁的我意外怀孕。易烊千玺这样想着，越想越气，直接胡乱拿下莲蓬头给王俊凯随便一冲，就把他给撵了出去。王俊凯气不过想再进来，易烊千玺一条浴巾砸他脸上。王俊凯感受到他的怒气，摸着鼻子边擦头发边走出去，刚好王源洗完了拿着他俩的包走进门，看见裸着的王俊凯一脸吃了屎的表情把包往地上一甩夺门而出吼着：“王俊凯你暴露癖啊洗澡不关门？！！！！！！”

王俊凯切了一声，擦干了身上打开自己的箱子拿出衣服套上，顺便也给易烊千玺拿了一套干净的衣服出来放在床上。

他把王源甩在地上的包捡起来，打开想拿个充电器，结果在里面翻到一个白色的条状物，等他反应过来的时候易烊千玺刚好裹着浴袍出来。

易烊千玺坐到床上穿衣服，看着王俊凯一动不动的背影，以为他还在为刚才被自己赶出浴室生气，开口道：“小凯？你还在生气？”

王俊凯没有回应。甚至动都没有动一下。

“小凯？大哥？别生气啦”易烊千玺穿好了衣服正想走过去用肉体安慰一下这个幼稚鬼，但王俊凯开口了：“你为什么不告诉我”

易烊千玺心里咯噔一下，绕到他面前，看清楚他手里拿着的东西，霎时说不出话了

“什么吃坏了肚子都是假的，你为什么不告诉我？”  
王俊凯抬起头看着他，眼神凌厉，眼眶通红

“不……不是……小凯你听我说…这个也不一……”易烊千玺苍白的解释还没说完就被他打断

“我是不是应该感激你为了我们的孩子省掉了一个后空翻？”

易烊千玺本来自己想到在练舞室的几个后空翻就一阵后怕，现在王俊凯说出来，他更是一下子就白了脸

但他口中还是结结巴巴的说着：“……也…也不一定真的有…练舞的时候也都没事”

王俊凯听他这样说心里的怒气更盛，猛然将手里的验孕棒砸在了地上，一种被欺骗和不被尊重的情绪在他胸口膨胀，压得他喘不过气，疼痛至极

“易烊千玺，你是不是打算一直不告诉我，然后再让公司去带你检查，顺便打个胎？”

“你是不是不想要这个孩子？”

易烊千玺看着他眼睛里星星点点的泪光，一时间也不知道该怎么办，只能摇着头否认，眼泪也在眼眶里转圈圈就差掉下来了

王俊凯看见他这个手足无措的样子止不住的心疼，一把把他抱进自己怀里，两手压着他的背让他不得动弹

“千玺，如果你真的怀了孕，今天那些活动没有一个是你能参加的，要是你出了什么事，我怎么办？”

易烊千玺听他的语气软了下来，刚才的逞强也消失了，被他抱在怀里，alpha的信息素因为王俊凯刚才的情绪波动大量释放，环绕在他身边，让他哽咽出声：“我……我也很害怕…”

王俊凯贴着他的脖子，手慢慢放松，将他推开一些看着他红红的眼眶，眼睛移到他平坦的肚子，翻身把他放倒在床上，手伸进他衣服里小心翼翼的抚摸着他的小腹

“千玺，你别害怕，我会负起责任的”

易烊千玺点点头，但又小声开口：“可是我们两个都未成年”

王俊凯吻住他的嘴唇，极尽温柔的用牙齿咬了咬他的舌头，最后退出来道：“不论怎么样，你是我的omega，这一辈子我都会保护你……”  
他的手慢慢下移，覆在他的肚子上：“和我们的孩子”

说完他把易烊千玺从床上拉起来，在柜子里翻出吹风机，坐到他身后给他吹头发：“真是的头发都还没干，以后不能让它自然干了听到没？”

易烊千玺点点头，测出怀孕时候的震惊以及活动残留下的担惊受怕在王俊凯的温柔与坚定里烟消云散，使他对这个还不确定是否存在的小东西，多了一分道不明的期待。

吹完了头发没多久，王源就从隔壁过来，催他俩快点收拾好去聚餐

“两位爷爷拜托快点好吧，次小龙虾诶？？？能等吗？？？？”

王源走到易烊千玺旁边，看见他有些泛红的眼眶，感觉到气氛有一丝的奇怪，以为是两个人吵了架，长臂一伸搂住千玺的脖子想活跃一下气氛，没想到王俊凯立马就急眼了跑过来把他给拉开。  
“千玺不舒服，你别弄他”

王源听到立马担忧的扭头看着千玺：“没事吧？要不要去医院看看”

“没事，可以出发了我们走吧”

易烊千玺说完看了一眼王俊凯，示意他一块儿出去，王俊凯手揽上他的腰，一副要抱着他出去的架势，让站在一旁的王源闪瞎了眼。

千玺轻轻的挣开了他的手：“别这样，我能自己走”

王俊凯拗不过他，只能隔着一点可忽略不计的距离和他并肩走，让王源在后面偷笑了几次活该。

等到了聚餐的小龙虾店，满桌子的辣食让易烊千玺空流口水，只吃了几个就败在王俊凯的眼神之下，被王俊凯嘱咐过的经纪人姐姐给他点好了粥，让易烊千玺只能看着王源对着龙虾堆大快朵颐。

前辈们开了几瓶酒，逗着三个人喝几口，王源一向不扭捏两口就干了，王俊凯也客客气气的干了杯，等到了易烊千玺，他自己还没来得及拒绝，王俊凯就先一步说：“千玺今天不舒服，还是不喝了”

与此同时经纪人姐姐的眼神几乎要将王俊凯撕碎，为了掩盖队内的这对儿小鸳鸯她真的是操碎了心，偏偏千玺一有点什么生病不舒服的王俊凯就炸，不好收拾的程度直接爆灯。

等到这餐饭吃完，几个年纪大的前辈也喝得差不多了，本来还想让三个人一起去ktv，但公司给拒绝了，早早的就放了三个人回去。

到了酒店易烊千玺也因为一整天的精神高度紧张挨到床就软成了一滩，换了睡衣就躺到了床上，王俊凯整理了一下行李，跑到经纪人的房间说了一下明天千玺要去医院看病的事情就赶紧的回来了，看千玺缩在被子里昏昏欲睡的样子也换衣服上了床，从后面把他给抱住。  
易烊千玺本来就没睡熟，被他上床的动作给弄醒了

“给她们讲好了？明天什么时候去？”  
“小如姐说明天清早就去，人会少一点”  
“嗯……”易烊千玺转了个身，和王俊凯面对面躺着  
“小凯，要是我真的怀孕了怎么办？”

王俊凯脸一下子就拉下来了有些委屈的说：“我以为我刚才说得够清楚了”

“没有，我没有不相信你的意思”  
“我只是……”

“我知道你在担心什么，我们年纪是太轻了，但是这不代表我们不可以负起为人家长的职责……只是有一点，或许事情曝光会承担很多的骂名，以后可能也无法再继续这个行业了，千玺，你会后悔吗？”

王俊凯眼睛直直盯着易烊千玺，看着他这张好看的脸上露出的坚定，易烊千玺没由来的多了底气，仿佛可以为了彼此披荆斩棘，对抗世界。


End file.
